Sayonara
by emdecepe
Summary: Wajah itu sangat familiar bagiku. Matanya… senyumnya… sama sekali tidak berubah. / Tribute to Neji / Mind to review?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_Etto…_

Dimana aku?

Kenapa aku bisa terbang?

Aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Bukit ini—bukit ini hancur dan… banyak darah dimana-mana.

Aku bisa melihat semua ninja bertarung dengan Juubi dan duo Uchiha brengsek itu.

Menyeramkan sekali.

Tunggu!

Kenapa aku bisa disini?

Bodoh! Harusnya aku 'kan bertarung melawan mereka, bukan bersantai-santai disini!

Tapi entah mengapa—

—entah mengapa, ada yang menahan tubuhku.

Tangan kekar menggenggam lengan kananku yang sedikit terasa nyeri.

Kutengokkan kepalaku kearah orang yang menggenggamku.

"_T-Tousan_?"

Wajah itu sangat familiar bagiku. Matanya… senyumnya… sama sekali tidak berubah. _Tousan._ Akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Neji…"

Wajah _Tousan_ mengembang, beliau tersenyum tulus padaku. Air mata menumpuk di pelupuk mataku. Langsung saja, aku memeluknya dengan erat, menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari beliau membelai rambutku.

Seperti anak kecil, memang.

Tapi tidak salah 'kan? Aku sangat merindukan _Tousan_.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Seketika itu juga aku baru sadar.

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertemu _Tousan_?

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa memeluk _Tousan_?

"Kau banyak berubah ya…" _Tousan_ tersenyum ceria, "terakhir kita bertemu, kau masih setinggi pinggangku. Kini kau sudah hampir melampauiku. Kau juga jenius, kau telah menjadi shinobi yang sangat hebat,"

"_Tousan_ bangga padamu,"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. Sedikit malu-malu, padahal sudah banyak orang yang memujiku seperti itu. Tapi baru kali ini aku dipuji sampai seperti itu, oleh _Tousan_, "_arigatou, Tousan…_ omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Aku 'kan sudah mati,"

"Aku tahu. Tetapi kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Inilah tempatku. Selamat datang, nak,"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Apa ini _genjutsu_?

Ah, bodoh.

"Kau bisa melihatku—karena kau sudah mati, nak,"

"A…Ahahaha. Candaanmu semakin lucu, _Tousan_,"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, disana, Naruto, Hinata, _sensei_mu, _teammate_-mu menangis. Bahkan Hiashi pun iya," Ayah menunjuk ke arah tempat yang juga ada Hiashi-_sama_. Mereka menangisi ap—

Itu aku.

Tubuhku terbujur kaku diatas tanah, pakaianku robek, dan banyak mengeluarkan darah. _Hitaiate_-ku hilang entah kemana, juga dengan segel kutukan itu telah hilang. Sakura mencoba mentransferkan _chakra_ ke dalam tubuhku, tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Tenten memeluk tubuhku, lalu Lee menangis keras. Gai-_sensei_ hanya bisa menepuk kepala bocah itu sambil menangis.

_Dia_ menangis sangat hebat.

Bodohnya aku, membiarkan Hinata-_sama_ menangis sampai seperti itu.

Harusnya aku berada disitu. Menghiburnya dan memeluknya, seperti apa yang Naruto lakukan kepadanya.

Aku tersenyum sambil menghela nafas, "setidaknya, mereka baik-baik saja—

—tetapi aku sangat bersalah telah membuat Hinata-_sama_ menangis…"

"Hinata tidak akan marah, dia justru akan sangat berterimakasih. Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya, 'kan?"

"Kau benar…"

"Jadi… kau sudah siap untuk bertemu Sang Pencipta?"

"Sebentar lagi…"

Aku memejamkan mataku. Mengingat kembali apa saja yang aku lakukan selama tujuh belas tahun ini.

Masuk akademi, satu tim bersama Tenten dan Lee, menjalankan misi bertiga, makan bersama, tertawa bersama.

_Chuunin exam_, melawan Hinata-_sama_ dan aku telah menyakitinya.

Yang kedua, aku bertarung dengan Naruto. Dan aku kalah.

Mengejar Hinata yang diculik lalu menyelamatkannya bersama Kiba dan Tenten.

Semenjak hari itu, perasaanku berkecamuk tidak karuan. Aku mulai menyukai Hinata-sama.

Membantu Naruto dalam misi pengejaran Sasuke, dan aku hampir mati karena Kidomaru.

Tetapi akhirnya aku mati disini. Dengan jurus yang hampir sama.

Dua tahun kemudian, tim kami membantu tim Kakashi untuk menyelamatkan _Godaime Kazekage_.

Terus, terus, terus dan semuanya berlalu. Cintaku kepada Hinata-_sama_ semakin kuat.

Hatiku sakit, saat tahu kalau Hinata-sama menyatakan perasaannya kepada Naruto.

Hinata-sama juga pernah berkata padaku, _'berhentilah mencintaiku.'_

Dan aku menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri, _'jangan paksa aku untuk berhenti mencintai kamu, aku tidak akan bisa.'_

Aku merasakan air mataku menetes lagi. Terlalu banyak kenangan indah yang aku tinggalkan.

Sudahlah, semuanya telah berlalu.

Hinata-_sama_, berbahagialah dengan Naruto. Dia juga mencintaimu.

_Aishiteru_, Hinata-_sama_...

_Sayonara, minna…_

* * *

**A/N**

**Huweh apa ini~? ;A; Terlalu banyak galauin Neji, jadinya ya... begini deh hum-_-**

**Dua hari saya nangisin Neji mulu kalo malem ;~; **

**Berharap Obito akan melakukan Rinne Tensei dan Neji hidup kembali, dan memulai hidupnya kembali di masa muda. (Lee mana Lee-_-)**

**Maaf kalau jelek. Mind to review?**

**Horigoshi Arisa**


End file.
